The present application is directed to devices and methods of retaining a developer unit within an image forming device and, more specifically, to movable retainers positioned within the image forming device for retaining the developer unit.
Image forming devices include copiers, laser printers, facsimile machines, and the like. These devices may include multiple imaging stations that are completely or partially removed and replaced when necessary. In particular, color devices may require up to four imaging stations. The imaging stations may include a developer unit, photoconductive unit, and a toner cartridge. The developer unit may include a developer roller, and the photoconductor unit may include a photoconductive (PC) drum. A separate toner cartridge may include a reservoir to contain the toner.
The toner is consumed during the image formation as each successive image uses an amount of toner. Once all of the toner has been consumed, the user removes all or part of the imaging station and inserts a replacement. The image forming device and the imaging unit should be constructed to provide access to the imaging station to facilitate the removal. Further, the device should provide for accurate replacement and realignment of the new imaging unit and/or component parts.
In some embodiments, the developer units, photoconductive units, and toner cartridges carefully engage together to prevent image defects and/or toner spillage. Toner may be transferred from the toner cartridge, to the developer unit, and then to the photoconductive unit. As these units may be individually removed, it may be necessary that the units attach and detach precisely. By way of example, it may be necessary for the toner cartridge to be in a closed orientation prior to being detached from the developer unit. Otherwise, toner may leak from the toner cartridge or developer unit during the detachment.